


Icy Touch

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: After Gabriel died, Jesse was left with a lot of questions. With the appearance of Reaper, he finally has the chance to get some answers.





	Icy Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my unfinished works folder for so long. I can't remember why I started this, but I kinda liked it so I finished it.

It was late by the time Jesse McCree retired to his quarters. A drink had turned into a few, and the company had grown from acquaintances to friends quickly under a full moon and a warm breeze. He had politely excused himself with a tip of a hat when he felt that the conversation had run its course and dwindled down into topics he didn't have much to contribute to. 

Shrugging off his serape, he placed a fresh cigar between his lips and lit up with tired puffs, the room filling with a light smoke. His hands moved to his belt as he kicked his boots off, unhooking the gaudy item and letting his jeans fall messily to the floor with a loud clunk. 

“I been wondering how long it would be until I found you here,” he mumbled, exhaling as he moved towards the mirror, a black shadow looming in the corner behind him. “You always did have a habit of bein’ where you ain't wanted.”

Breathing filled the room, a darker smoke mingling with that of his cigar. He took off his hat, not paying the visitor any mind as he began mindlessly examining his face. 

His fingers brushed over his facial hair before tugging at the dark bags under his eyes. He would have normally thought he looked like death, but given present company, he was certain he the most alive thing in the room. 

“Ain't you gonna speak? Pardon your intrusion maybe?” he exhaled again, taking the cigar from his mouth and holding it between his fingers as he turned around. “Or how about a friendly shit talk… I mean, I already heard you around base running your mouth about me. That's one thing that ain't changed much.”

He perched on the edge of the dressing table in his room, placing the cigar back between his lips, mindlessly puffing as he finally laid his eyes on the intruder. 

“Gabe…” He started, only to be cut off by a hiss.

“Since when did I say you could address me so informally?”

Jesse rolled his eyes, snorting. “You died, Gabe. You don't hold any rank over me no more. I'm a free man.”

“Yet Jack is still hailed as the commander,” Reaper growled in response, standing up from where he was sat, the metal on his boots clicking on the hard ground as he moved.

“Jack has got my respect. Got all our respect. You ain't. Hell, ain't like you ever had it,” Jesse muttered, looking down, knowing he was lying. He had always tried so hard to put on a front around other people, but with Gabriel it was difficult. The man had found him when he wasn't anything. He had broken him down, rebuilt him, made him one of the best. Around others, he acted like that was all him, that Gabriel hadn't done much aside from give him a hose down and a comfier bed than a jail cell. 

But Gabriel knew. He knew everything about Jesse. He knew why he acted the way he did. Knew all about the airs and graces he put on. And on the flip side, Jesse still knew nothing about Gabriel. Hadn't then, didn’t now. Hell, he still wasn't certain that this thing in front of him was Gabriel. After all, everyone had a tendency to talk shit about him so it wasn't like that was concrete evidence for this being Gabriel Reyes. 

“I thought I taught you to only lie when it benefited you?” 

Jesse flinched, his fingers playing with the cigar in his mouth. For something that might not be Gabriel Reyes, it sure as shit spoke like him. “Don't see how I can have much respect for a dead thing. I ain't one for sentiment.”

“You're still the same fucking brat I dragged away from that hellhole. Look at you, no respect for the dead, even less for the living,” Reaper said in a low voice, smoke wisps escaping from behind his mask as he exhaled. “I'm still your superior.”

“Whatever you say. I ain't in no mood to argue with a ghost. The fact I left Blackwatch means nothing, I suppose? The fact that I walked away from it all?”

“It doesn't. You're here now and…” Reaper took a seat again, large plumes of black smoke escaping his hood as he breathed somewhat erratically. Jesse watched, unsure as to what to do. Under normal circumstances he would have offered comfort, even to Gabriel but he didn't know where he stood with this thing. 

“And what?” He asked, playing it safe and keeping his distance. 

Reaper tilted his head back, reclining in the seat, and Jesse watched him with curiosity. The thing had the same body as Gabriel, not that he would admit to having checked Reaper out. No, certainly not. He watched as metal fingers splayed out across the mask, adjusting it slightly.

After a moment, he realised he was holding his breath. So desperate was he to see what was underneath, he had let his guard down and Reaper had picked up on it, lowering his hand without removing the mask and Jesse could sense a smirk.

But Reaper’s words betrayed his body language. “I didn't come here to bicker with you, as much fun as it is. I wanted to talk to you about… things.” He paused and Jesse found himself listening, waiting for his next words. “I wanted to explain myself. Talk to you about how things happened.”

“I think I got the gist from others. You died, now you're here. Seems like killing any of us doesn't exactly work right, which means I can be a bit more reckless.” He paused, a smirk playing on his lips. “Wonder what I'd come back as?”

“You don't need any more excuses to be reckless,” Reaper replied, and Jesse thought for a moment that he heard amusement in the other’s voice, or perhaps concern. 

“Never needed any excuses before, but they're always nice to fall back on.” He held his cigar still, puffing rapidly before he lowered it to the ashtray beside him and extinguished it, exhaling slowly. His mind was clouded enough right now, he didn’t need to add extra layers of fog. “What exactly is it you want to talk about? I got my suspicions but bein’ as i just got my wrist slapped for talking outta line…”

Reaper looked away, and Jesse saw his hood slip slightly. Beneath the smoke, perhaps a hint of an ear was shown. 

Or a horn, Jesse thought to himself. He had heard rumours about this so called Reaper; that he was the devil incarnate. 

“Listen, you're welcome to sit around being all broody and whatever but I'm beat so if you could get to the point, it would be much appreciated,” Jesse drawled, his accent thick. Another thing that would rile Reaper up. 

“I don't want to be blunt about things,” Reaper grumbled, waving his hand. 

“Well, that's something new.”

“Look, I know you hate me-”

Jesse scowled as soon as the words hit him, his expression cutting Reaper off. 

“Hate you? You think I hate you?” Jesse shook his head, chuckling to himself. “Reap-Gabe… I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem I got. What I had all along. I never hated you. I-”

“I wish you hated me. If you did, everything would be easier. Would have been.”

Jesse shifted slightly, looking at the floor. “Is this what you wanna talk about? Us?”

Reaper nodded before shaking his head. “There is no us. There never really was and I. .. I want to apologise. I fucked up a lot of things but I never meant for it to go down the way it did. I was gonna fix things, but everything happened so suddenly. I never got the chance and now I'm here and you're here and he's here and it's tearing me apart.”

“I guess most people don't factor dying and coming back to life into their plans,” Jesse mumbled, biting his lip. “Listen I'm an adult now. It's all water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned.”

“Is it?”

Jesse shrugged. “On the surface, yeah.”

“Deeper?”

Jesse closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. The last time Gabriel had said that word to him, the situation had been different and the conversation wasn't the uncomfortable thing. “You want me to be honest with you here?”

Reaper stood up again and strode across the room, leaving a cloud behind, and suddenly he was in front of Jesse, the metal claws on his gloves under his chin, tilting his face. He kept his eyes closed. “Please.”

Jesse tried to ignore how close Reaper was to him, tried to not lean towards him but the touch, despite the metal, seemed to familiar. “You left me, Gabe. I couldn't mourn you in the way I needed to ‘cause no one knew what we were. I was alone and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just walk to the friends we shared and go ‘hey, I know y’all just lost a friend but since we were fucking it's a little harder for me’. And then stupid Jack went and died too and it was like I double couldn't tell no one cause then I'm the bad guy for screwing Mr Perfect’s boyfriend. Then that woulda made you look even worse.” Jesse brushed Reaper’s hand away with a sigh. “I just… it was a mess an’ I did my best to tidy it up but then you and Jack came back again, kicking up the dirt and making one big ol’ mess again.” He paused as he slid off the dressing table, standing up straight. “An’ now the fact that Ana’s back don’t make any of it any easier. I’m surrounded by ghosts an’ my head just can’t make no sense of it sometimes.”

“Jesse-”

“Don’t you Jesse me. You fucked me up good and proper. I loved you and woulda done anythin’ for you, an’ you went and died. Before that, you hid me like some kind of dirty secret ‘cause you couldn’t give up Jack and me being the stupid kid that I was, just accepted that shit. Settled for those late night calls an’ quickies behind enemy lines. But when I said enough was enough, you don’t even have the decency to chase after me or nothing. You just let me go and then you die like ha ha Jesse now you definitely can’t have me and-” He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, realising that maybe, just maybe he was getting a little hysterical, maybe not making perfect sense but Reaper was listening to him, was actually _listening_ and here he was, making a fool of himself like always did.

“Jesse…”

“I said don’t do that! Jus’ stop sayin’ my name,” he uttered, placing his hands on Reaper’s chest and attempting to push him away but he wouldn’t budge. It was then that he realised just how close they were. Images from the past flashed in his mind, replacing the present. More pleasant images from times when Gabriel was in front of him like this but that was all gone now and the truth was, he didn’t know the man in front of him. 

Silence hung heavily over them, and Jesse found himself sighing just to fill it, his hands still resting on Reaper’s chest, the rough fabric unpleasant under his fingers. He didn’t know what to say. His head was swimming with unsaid thoughts, but he couldn’t seem to vocalise any of them.

Finally, he managed to formulate one and it left his mouth before he could dwell on it. 

“Did you ever love me?”

He looked up, his eyes on that goddamn mask. He wanted to rip it off him, but deep down, he was scared to see what was underneath. He didn’t want to know if the man he loved was still under there. 

“I told you-”

“That’s not what I’m askin’. I wanna know if you ever fuckin’ actually felt it or if you were jus’ saying it to get into my pants,” Jesse hissed, glaring at Reaper.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Reaper said softly, more of Gabriel coming through, and Jesse scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Well shit, sorry, would you prefer it if I didn’t look at you? Maybe if I just sat here and closed my eyes?” Jesse mocked, lowering his hands and placing them on the edge of the dressing table, scooting his backside onto it. 

“Yes, actually.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow, folding his arms as he stared at Reaper. This was ridiculous. All he wanted was an answer, and if he had to play Reaper’s games to get it, then he would but he wasn’t happy about it. He felt like Reaper was just trying to buy himself some more time to make up more lies. “Whatever,” he mumbled, huffing as he closed his eyes. 

“Keep them closed.”

“Ain’t like there’s anything to look at, anyway,” Jesse whispered, his ear twitching as he heard the sound of the lamp being switched off, the quiet click ringing throughout the room before he felt Reaper’s hands on his thighs, pushing them open to presumably stand between them.

He felt his heartbeat speed up, the darkness encapsulating him. Even if he did open his eyes, he doubted he would see much, but Reaper would know. After all, Gabriel always knew everything. Back when they started their relationship, Gabriel had known how badly Jesse had wanted him; had known how completely and utterly he was in love with him. Had Gabriel taken advantage of him? Perhaps, but he had wanted it. The fact that Gabriel knew and hadn’t vocally reciprocated for months had made it hotter to a younger Jesse.

But now he was older. He was tired. All he wanted to know was how it had truly been. He had kept a lid on it for all this time, and he just wanted to put it all behind him so he could move on but he needed closure. He needed to know exactly what it was like. He looked back at his memories fondly, too fondly; bitterly, too bitterly. He didn’t have a clear view of them.

“Jesse... “ The words came close to his ear, Reaper’s cool breath on his ear, and he found himself holding his own. “I loved you so much.”

And nothing. Jesse felt nothing as those words came out. He exhaled, clenching his fingers around the edge of the table.

“I still do.”

His heart jumped as he felt Reaper’s lips suddenly on his own. Cold, so cold, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He found himself sighing into the kiss, leaning forward but it ended as quickly as it had begun. Reaper’s bare hands were suddenly on his face, stroking his cheeks and he leaned into them, the touch so familiar.

“You were everything to me, and I hate how I treated you. I was just… selfish. I wanted it all and I ended up with nothing,” Reaper said in a soft voice, and Jesse found himself reaching to place his hands on Reaper’s hips, pulling him forward, inviting him closer. “When I saw you here… when I saw Jack… It was you I wanted to run to.”

“Why did you wait?” Jesse whispered, his voice small as he leaned in to find Reaper’s lips again, kissing him softly, trying to warm him up. He couldn’t remember ever being allowed to kiss Gabriel in the past, it was always Gabriel kissing him, silencing his questions with his tongue because that was always easier than attempting to answer them but now he was being allowed to do both.

Reaper shrugged, and Jesse pressed their foreheads together, his eyes remaining closed. “I’m a monster,” he whispered, his voice weak, and Jesse found himself shaking his head, their skin rubbing together and the texture was strange but it was forgotten about almost instantly.

“No, you’re not,” Jesse uttered, and Reaper moved forward again, his lips against Jesse’s again, dropping only to kiss along his jaw. Jesse tried to ignore the strange texture of his skin as his cheek brushed against his own and it was easy enough as he felt all his packed away emotions come flooding back. He thought he was over Gabriel… but… “You’re still the man I love.”

“I’m not a man,” he replied, and Jesse shrugged and tilted his head back, allowing Reaper to move down his neck, his teeth nipping playfully. It felt different to the way Gabriel once was, less frantic, less selfish. He kept his eyes shut as he felt the buttons on his shirt being undone, Reaper’s fingertips brushing over his chest, a small chuckle coming from the other as he replied: “I don’t care.”

He had always been so desperate around Gabriel, and now was no exception. Reaper… Gabriel… They were quickly becoming one and the same in his mind. After the first kiss, he knew this would go further than either of them had planned. It had been the same back then, with any kind of touch turning into Jesse being spread open beneath Gabriel, regardless of where they were. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Reaper rasped, and Jesse found himself nodding in agreement as he felt Reaper’s hands run down his body, hesitating as they reached his navel. “I’m not here for this. This isn’t why I came.”

Jesse swallowed hard, shaking his head as he reached down and placed a hand over Reaper’s, guiding it lower and placing it on his crotch, pressing down. “I want this though,” Jesse said with a small smirk on his lips, and Reaper laughed quietly, obviously able to see well in the dark.

Jesse wanted many things. He wanted Reaper to touch him, yes. But he also wanted Reaper to kiss him again, to hold him. He wanted to see Reaper more than anything, but whatever had been done to him, he obviously didn’t want Jesse to see, and he could respect that. He could imagine how he was; how he might be. He didn’t care, as long as he was with his beloved commander. 

“I don’t want you to think-”

“Shut up, Gabe. Just…” He rolled his eyes behind his lids, sliding his own hands to the front of Reaper’s body only to have them pushed away. 

“Just you. I want to do this just for you,” Reaper whispered and Jesse leaned back, a little confused but not unwilling. There had never been a time when he had been given something for nothing by Gabriel. There was always Gabriel taking things from him,

A hand was once again on his chest and he found himself being pushed back. Not resisting, he leaned against the wall awkwardly, his eyes still shut. Reaper’s other hand tugged the front of his boxers down just enough for his erection to spring out and he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Gabriel had always liked when that happened, and he wonder if Reaper felt the same. 

The chilled grip surprised Jesse; took him completely off guard despite the fact that Reaper’s lips had been so cold and no longer was he amused. There was something weird about the whole thing, but he didn’t want to question it; didn’t want to open his eyes. This was the first time he had ever been taken care of by Gabriel, and even it it was technically Reaper, he was determined to enjoy it, icy hand or not. 

He took in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes tighter as he thrust up into Reaper’s waiting hand, his old boss’s movements more hesitant than he thought they would be. After all, if it was one thing Gabriel Reyes didn’t lack, it was confidence. But despite this, there was an feeling of familiarity in the touch, something that just felt comfortable; that felt like a fond memory.

A frosty air brushed over his body as he felt his shirt lift up, and in an instant, Reaper’s hand was replaced by a warmer, more moist sensation. Jesse quickly reached out, grabbing the first thing he came into contact with, and gripping it hard as he let out a shaky breath. He didn’t know what he was holding; didn’t know what was on his dick but it felt so good, like nothing he had ever experienced before. In the back of his mind, images of what was happening were being drawn up but none of them made it to Jesse’s conscious brain as he just pushed up into the warmth. 

“What are you...” he managed to get out through his confused thoughts, his body jerking against Reaper. 

“You always did ask too many questions,” Reaper mused, his breath against Jesse’s navel as he spoke and Jesse couldn’t ignore the fact that there was still something on his dick, a suckling sensation pulsating from his loins but he didn’t care. Whatever monster Reaper had become wanted him… and he wanted it in return. 

“Fuck, Gabe, don’t stop, please,” he panted out, jerking his hand around, grabbing some fabric. Reaper’s hood? He would have guessed that but he had no way of knowing. He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to know what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop. He could feel something slithering around his cock, something wet encapsulating his length and it felt so good; so hot that even if he wanted to open his eyes now, he would have found it difficult. 

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, Reaper’s hands exploring his body as the warmth on his dick continued to suck, the bitter sensation of his fingers such a stark contrast that it made his toes curl; his hair stand on end and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning. The dual sensation was driving him insane, and then he felt an almost icy sensation on his nipple, teeth biting into the flesh. 

“Shit, fuck,” he hissed, shaking his head, lolling his head to the side and panting, his own hands gripping the back of Reaper’s head, pulling at the hood as he arched against him, the sensation of his icy mouth on his nipple at the same time as the warmth on his dick, it was too much. Whatever was on his dick, he could feel it pulsating around his length. He’d never felt anything like it before and he kicked one of his legs out, throwing his head back again as he pushed against Reaper. “Fuck, keep goin’, don’t you dare fuckin’ stop, Gabe,” he panted out, dragging his hands down Reaper’s back, tugging at his coat; tugging at the metal plates as he thrust up into the warmth on his dick; the cold on his chest. 

Reaper’s hands pressed into his waist, holding him still as he continued his movements, and Jesse tried to buck; tried to take control but he had lost it, although it was debatable as to whether he even had it in the first place. Gabriel had always had a habit of tricking him into thinking he was in charge, but this time… this time he didn’t care. He felt himself slowly coming undone, his body shaking as he tightened his grip on Reaper’s back, yanking at the fabric hard as he pushed up against his old boss, basking in the sensations being rained down upon him. 

The mouth moved away from his chest, cold lips kissing their way upwards and back onto his neck as the warmth on his dick was replaced by his cool hand, and Jesse let out a silent moan, rutting up against him. It felt so good; so different. Like nothing he had ever had before. Sex with Gabriel had always been amazing but this… this was something else. 

“I’ve got you, Jesse,” came a husky voice, and he could hear it, the undertone of Gabriel, hidden behind the deeper voice. He could remember Gabriel saying that to him every time he was close and he had always thought it was just something cheesy; something he said to make himself feel better.

But this time it sounded different. This time he… felt like Reaper did have him; Gabriel had him. That he wouldn’t just take his own pleasure and leave, that he actually wanted to help him through his orgasm and let him ride it out. 

With that thought in mind and Reaper’s cold breath on his neck, he thrust up into his hand once more before he reached his peak, his body trembling as he twitched against the large form pressed against him. He wasn’t shoved away; wasn’t discarded straight away. Instead, Reaper held him closer, kissing his neck as he continued to rut up into his hand until he was finished, his pleasure drying up as a cold hand tugged out the last few drops. 

He waited for Reaper to leave, but seconds passed, and he was still clinging onto Reaper, basking in the chilly kisses he pressed to his skin, cooling him down. The seconds turned into minutes, his orgasm becoming a memory, and yet Reaper remained, holding him, pressing against him, kissing him. He’d never had Gabriel like this and it hurt; hurt to know that Gabriel had felt this way about him all along… that they just hadn’t had enough time for their relationship to evolve to this… 

“Stay with me,” Jesse croaked out, finally daring to look down at Reaper, his eyes open and despite the darkness, he could make out the outline of his old boss; of Gabriel. This was nothing like old times. This was everything he had ever wanted and been denied. It was almost a decade later… but he wasn’t the kind of man to hold a grudge.

To his surprise, Reaper’s hands gripped his thighs and he couldn’t help but wrap them around the familiar waist; the motion ingrained into him from the many times Gabriel had fucked him against the wall. His arms slid around his neck, holding onto him, but even without his mask, Jesse still couldn’t make out his features. He couldn’t tell what was left of Gabriel...But he couldn’t bring himself to care as he was laid down on the bed, the dark shadow looming over him. This had been a long time coming, and like anything, it was better late than never.


End file.
